When end milling operations require the use of cutting tools having different outer diameters, it is customary to use two end mills each having a tool with a different diameter or to use one mill, using first one tool and then a different tool. Similarly, several machines using tools of different outer diameters are used to cut a profile when the process calls for more than one outer diameter setting.
This invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a new type of tool, a cutter device which enables the user to use two or more outer diameters simultaneously in one end milling machine or to use two or more diameter settings sequentially in one machine while cutting profiles or to carry out combined operations of end milling and profile cutting without changing tools.